Mermaids
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: Short short crossover between Barbie in a Mermaid's Tale and Barbie: The Pearl Princess.


Disclaimer: I do not own Barbie.

* * *

 **AN: Just a random crossover with Barbie in a Mermaid's Tale and Barbie: The Pearl Princess when I saw the Ambassadors' portraits next to Lumina's parents. Really short (Lumina only comes in halfway through)...sorry for that!**

* * *

"Mom!" Merliah Summers called out. The beach was empty after the competition, and she took advantage of it to talk to her mother. Queen Calissa appeared, smile fond and welcoming. Merliah grinned, waving as her mother swam to the more shallow waves, though be sure not to get too far up the beach.

Break stood there, smiling fondly, while Hadley and Fallon stared, mouth wide with shock. "Hi, Calissa."

"Hello, Break." Calissa's smile grew wider. "Thank you for raising my daughter all these years."

"It was a pleasure." Break grinned, one arm around Merliah. "How's everything down there?"

"We're doing well, thank you." she turned to Merliah. "Kayla and Xylie say hello, and ask you to visit."

Merliah grinned. "Tell them I'll visit soon." she turned to Fallon and Hadley, almost as if remembering they were there. She smiled sheepishly and gestured to them. "Right. Mom, this is Fallon and Hadley, my best friends. Fallon, Hadley, this is Queen Calissa, my mom."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Hadley beamed, overly excited. "We've heard so much about you!"

Calissa laughed at her excitement. "Likewise."

Fallon offered a casual wave. "Nice to meet you." she echoed.

Calissa nodded, a smile still present on her face.

Fallon now had the opportunity to look at Merliah and Calissa. Both shared the same eyebrows, the same eyes (though they were different shades of blue) and the same blonde hair (though Calissa's highlights were blue, while Merliah's were pink). Even though a mermaid, Calissa carried a sort of motherly aura around her.

Snouts popped up, licking Merliah's face as she laughed. "And this is Snouts."

* * *

"Merliah!" Xylie waved excitedly, while Kayla beamed from behind her.

Merliah grinned at her mermaid friend. "Xylie! Kayla!"

Fallon and Hadley leaned forward, eager to see the two that they had briefly met in the video. Hadley giggled, waving. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Kayla replied just as enthusiastically. "You must be Hadley! I'm Kayla."

"And I'm Xylie!"

Fallon let out a chuckle at their Hadley-like persona. "I'm Fallon."

Snouts appeared, popping out of the water with a bark. "And you already met Snouts." Merliah grinned at the small seal.

"So, Liah," Xylie grinned at Merliah. "When are you going to help us in the boutique?"

Merliah laughed. "Sometime soon, sometime soon."

* * *

Lumina fidgeted nervously as she looked at the four Ambassadors (Selena, Renata, Mirabella and Kattrin), who all looked quite serious. Prince Delphin stood next to her, smiling at her reassuringly. Her parents were at her side, while Scylla gently perched herself in the corner.

Queen Calissa arrived, her smile warm and posture open. Lumina relaxed slightly in the presence of the ruler of Oceana. Calissa's blonde hair was streaked with blue and her large blue eyes matched the ocean. Even though she was Lorelei's sister, she couldn't look more different. Her daughter came up behind her, smile just as inviting.

Lumina smiled politely at them, marvelling the similarities that the Princess and herself shared. Even though Princess Merliah's hair was longer, it was streaked similarly. Their pink tails' designs, however, were different.

It was clear that the Ambassadors also relaxed (albeit faintly) with the others as Queen Calissa entered, and Lumina marvelled at the difference in the atmosphere. Oceana was a bigger kingdom than Seagundia, and so having the Queen coming was quite a surprise.

"Ah, Nereus. Lorelei." Calissa's smile widened.

Nereus and Lorelei both stepped forward, smiles just as inviting. "Calissa! It is good to see you again." he nodded at the Princess. "I believe this is your daughter?"

Calissa nodded, beckoning to the girl. "This is my daughter, Merliah Summers."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Merliah bowed.

The Queen and King did the same. "And this is our daughter, Lumina."

"Nice to meet you." Lumina echoed, bowing to Calissa.

"Likewise."

"Queen Calissa." The four Ambassadors bowed deeply; more deeply than they would to Nereus or Lorelei, Lumina noted. They might respect the rulers of Seagundia, but ultimately, their loyalty was to Queen Calissa.

"How was the Changing of the Tides ceremony?"

Queen Calissa nodded. "It went well. My daughter participated in it."

Merliah ducked her head shyly, and Lumina smiled at her. She had a feeling that they were going to be good friends.

"Is that so?" Lorelei asked, clearly impressed. "Have you learnt to make Merillia yet?"

Merliah nodded eagerly, eyes sparkling at the thought. "It's _amazing_." she breathed out, almost dreamily. Calissa chuckled, joined in by the Ambassadors, who were grinning broadly.

"You are half-human?" Prince Delphin joined in the conversation. Seeing Merliah nod, Delphin's eyes lit up. "How is it above land?"

Merliah smiled. "It's amazing. I mean, it's very different from Oceana or Aquellia, but it's still pretty cool."

"What do you do on land?" Prince Fergis asked, awkward, while Cora nodded eagerly.

"I surf." Merliah's eyes lit up again, and Lumina realised that this...'surf' was something that mattered deeply to Merliah.

"Surf?" Cora asked, head tilted. She wasn't the only one.

Calissa laughed. "Maybe you might be kind enough to show them one day, Merliah."

Merliah nodded. "Fallon and Hadley are gonna have a blast with them!"

Lumina laughed at Merliah's words, and then led the Princess over to the table.

* * *

"Wow." Lumina breathed. She looked around. The sand was golden, the sun was clearer than ever, and the sky was a reflection of the sea. Or maybe it was the opposite. Whatever the fact, it was quite amazing.

Calissa beckoned them forward, to where Merliah was talking with two friends. Hadley and Fallon, she guessed. Both of them looked different - while one of them gave the impression of being level-headed and sassy, the other one was easily excited and jumpy, grinning widely at Merliah while interjecting in her speech every so often.

"Merliah!"

The half-mermaid turned upon hearing her name, eyes lighting up.

After some quick introductions, the three began to surf, and Lumina's eyes lit up, seeing what they did. They were _amazing_. They moved through the water fluidly on their boards, and Lumina had never seen such a thing in her life.

When night fell, Lumina pushed her parents into allowing her to stay. With Calissa's help, Lumina temporarily replaced her tail for legs, and was allowed to stay with them a week.

Calissa smiled at the two friends, talking eagerly together, blonde hair matching and making them look like sisters. "Well, that went well, didn't it, Lorelei?"

"Indeed Calissa." A smile stretched on her face. "I should have listened."

"You were protective, it was understandable."

"Well, we should go now."

"Indeed."


End file.
